Computer systems are constantly improving in terms of speed, reliability, and processing capability. As is known in the art, computer systems which process and store large amounts of data typically include one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data is stored. The data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage spanning various temporal requirements, e.g., disk drives. The one or more processors perform their respective operations using the storage system. Mass storage systems (MSS) typically include an array of a plurality of disks with on-board intelligence and communications electronics and software for making the data on the disks available. To leverage the value of MSS, these are typically networked in some fashion.
Popular implementations of networks for MSS include network attached storage (NAS) and storage area networks (SAN). In NAS, MSS is typically accessed over known TCP/IP lines such as Ethernet using industry standard file sharing protocols like NFS, HTTP, and Windows Networking. In SAN, the MSS is typically directly accessed over Fibre Channel switching fabric using encapsulated SCSI protocols.
Each network type has its advantages and disadvantages, but SANs are particularly noted for providing the advantage of being reliable, maintainable, and being a scalable infrastructure, but their complexity and disparate nature make them difficult to centrally manage. Thus, a problem encountered in the implementation of SANs is that the dispersion of resources tends to create an unwieldy and complicated data storage environment. Reducing the complexity by allowing unified management of the environment instead of treating it as a disparate entity would be advancement in the data storage computer-related arts. While it is an advantage to distribute intelligence over various networks, it should be balanced against the need for unified and centralized management that can grow or scale proportionally with the growth of what is being managed. This is becoming increasingly important as the amount of information being handled and stored grows geometrically over short time periods and such environments add new applications, servers, and networks also at a rapid pace.
Storage Administrators, the individuals responsible for managing and safeguarding information, such as that stored on Storage Area Networks (SANs), currently are unable to manage the explosion in demand for computer storage using traditional storage administration tools. Typical tasks that Storage Administrator's perform in order to support this explosion in new data include Storage Provisioning (i.e., the allocation of new storage on storage equipment and then “assigning” that storage to users), Storage Reclamation (i.e., the identification and repurposing (e.g., deletion) of unused or underutilized storage so that it can be returned to the pool of available storage for reuse), and Storage Remediation (i.e., the identification and resolution of issues (e.g., errors) that occur within a storage environment).
Current processes for storage administration are manual and labor intensive. Today, Storage Administrators typically use a combination of manual processes and single-use, administration tools and scripts to perform the necessary tasks.